Trusts of Silence
by InuyashaMoonlight634
Summary: He holds out a hand to her, as she looks at it."My name is Jake,Jake Muller." He grabs her hand and shakes it.She looked at his hand again, as she opened her mouth and closed it again, no sound coming out.It didn't take him long enough, to realize what was wrong.She couldn't say anything,because she was mute. Looks like this was gonna be more awkward than than it looked.-RE With OC
1. Chapter 1

**Trusts of Silence I**

**A/N: A fanfic that needed to be done, since my inner Jake Muller was practically screaming and yelling at me to write it or I will get a good ass-kicking from him. *can inner self's do that? Not sure…* anyway, I didn't think I could, but I did anyway, so he should be satisfied for now…**

**A/N2: This fanfic story took a while, since I'm kinda new to the Resident Evil series/Universe and so it required a lot of research on terms and character information. *so I tried to use as much details and info as I could, to help the readers understand a bit more…* and also, this RE!OC Terra is a lot different than my other OC Terra version, since 1****st**** Terra wasn't even the same species as RE!Terra. *1****st****!OC Terra was a demon type person* so I hope that little explanation helps, so it won't be as confusion for the readers***

**So, hope you all enjoy it and since this is my first fanfic story for the Resident Evil series, I don't own any of its characters or anything related to it. They belong to the creators of the game series. *I only own the OC: Terra* Please comment and hope you enjoy the story!**

* * *

The dust clouded the road, as it covered the road for miles. No matter where you looked, the dusty road would never end. But this road had something else covering it…

Zombies, bullets and splattered blood.

The sounding moans of zombies were moaning loudly as they walked in their slow moving trance like way, craving the taste of human flesh and blood. Some of them, were almost reaching a highway sign, but where taking out by some fast moving bullets. The bullets were coming from a long range sniper rifle, with a silver scope attached to it.

The sniper, was a brown haired girl with rusty-crimson colored eyes that watched over the zombies carefully. She took aim and shot some more zombies, using her rifle to take them all out, one by one.

Because of how they were made and got turned into zombie like creatures in the first place, they didn't move fast enough, since their bodies didn't recover very fast when they were attacked. And because of the virus that flowed in their systems, it delayed their brain movements long enough to let time and quick strategies be made for attacking and escaping, if any human survivors were around.

And the only way to kill these zombies off, was to cut their brainstem. Basically, in other words: shooting them in the head, a sword stabbing, knife throwing, dagger throwing, anything that can be hit in the brain, will kill them off. Other parts of the body, like shooting them in the heart or limbs, won't work for an already dead person that is resurrected.

_**It's basically kill them before they get you, a big game of survival of the finish.**_

So, to ask how and why, these zombies were roaming around like this….

It only takes two words...

Two simple words that explain a whole lot of truth:.

**Umbrella Corporation.**

Umbrella Corporation, was one of the world's most powerful and advanced pharmaceutical multinational. They are the ones responsible for releasing the horrible T-Virus infection into the world and its inhabitants.

Every human that got infected by the virus, was under the control of the infection and became one of the undead. Yes, when infected by the T-Virus, you die, getting killed by it and then, you are resurrected.

_The rule of the T-Virus: _

_The dead have risen, the dead walk once again among the living. _

When the T-Virus infected zombies are alone, there not able to move or do much. But when there in a group, they are vicious and capable of moving quickly in pack like forms, like living dead predators. Even though their no longer human, they still hunger for human flesh, unable to contain it for long if they don't get their food for long periods of time. _**So it was important, that they be killed off quickly, before anyone or anything else is infected…**_

"_There you are….have some bullets, you flesh eater's._" She thought to herself, as she shot some more zombies, killing them and trying to make the zombie pack a little less by each kill. She kept shooting for a few more minutes, then decided to stop, feeling very bored at the moment. She had been killing these bastards for days and was really getting tired of them.

As she put her gun away, she didn't see the stray zombie that had crept up behind her. As the sense of the zombie started to come to her, as she started to turn around. But just as she was about to grab for her rifle, another shot rang out and took out the zombie, right in the middle of his forehead.

She didn't move as she just stared at the already shot down zombie, as it fell down on the ground with a loud thud. She just stared at it for a few more minutes, until she was sure it was fully down for the count.

It looked like everything was okay, but she then senses a presence close by, as she turns to see someone staring at her. It was a guy, holding a gun in his hand, as he must have been the one who shot that zombie that was behind her. He had short blondish type hair and light bluish eyes, as looked at her, noticing her long ranged scope-rifle weapon that was laying to the side of her.

She didn't say anything as she grabbed her rifle and taking aimed it at him, not knowing if she should shoot or not.

"So, the girl has a rifle…and a nice one at that…" He said to her, as he started walking slowly to her, keeping a sharp eye on her and her weapon. "Now where does a girl like you, get a toy like that to use?'

She didn't answer as she gave him a glaring like look. He returned her glare with a smirk as he started to teasingly throw his gun in the air, and catching it, doing a game of throw and catch gun, trying to get a reaction from her.

"Not gonna answer? Are you shy or something? Or do you just hate people, as a hobby?" He asked, as she still was silent. Then. out of nowhere, she pulled out a dagger and threw it at him, trying to hit him. He grabbed the dagger with one hand, as she raced at him, running at full speed.

She threw a set of fast hard punch throws at him, trying to hit him, even once. He dodged every one of her punches, as he grinned at her, moving almost lazy like.

"Hey now, did I piss you off or something? I was just trying to ask you a question…" He said as she now used powerful kick attacks, trying to throw him off balance. But he dodged her attacks again, as he tried not to get hit by her.

This was getting old and needed to end soon…

"You seem too angry to think straight, girlie." He said, as he grabbed her hand, stopping her from attacking. She stared at him, wondering how he was able to grab her hand that quick and fast like that. "I think, you need to calm down and take a little rest, you look tired…"

And with that, he pushed her back, sending her backwards almost to the ground. She countered reacted to the fall, and stopped herself from going backwards.

She looked at him, as she glared at him again, not wanting to lose to this guy. If this kept going, they would be both run out of energy and it might end up in a draw…

She was about to charge at him again, when he was quicker and got right in front of her, taking her by surprise at being off guard like that. but before she could do anything, his fist went straight for her stomach, punching her hard right in the middle of her stomach core center. She let out a choked gasp as she felt the full effect of the punch, knowing that it was a type of tactic that was meant to knock out people, without killing them.

"_Damn him…he's good…" _She thought as she saw her vision getting blurry, knowing that she soon will be unconscious. She tried to fight it off, feeling the heaviness of her eyelids coming down on her.

Even though she kept trying, it was useless, as she felt her eyes close and her body start to go limp, the signs of her passing out.

Her opponent let out a sigh as he was finally able to get her to stop. She was a tough one and it was hard for him to hold back on fighting her, without seriously killing her on the spot.

"Man girlie. Why did you have to be so stubborn? This could have been a lot easier if you hadn't put up a big fuss…" he said, as he shifted her limp body to one side of his arm, so her full weight wasn't making her just standing limp in the air.

"And besides…" in one quick motion, he lifted part of her jacket up, revealing a long gash cut, that was across her stomach and part of her side. It looked to be still fresh, as it was bleeding lightly a bit.

It looked like she didn't know that she was hurt or didn't care, but if it wasn't taken care of soon, it would soon start to bleed heavier and make her either have a heavy blood loss or she would bleed to death.

He knew that he had to delay the bleeding at least for a little bit, until he could help her somewhere else. So, he used part of her shirt, ripping some of it off and wrapping around the wound, creating a makeshift bandage.

It was only a temporary one, so it wouldn't last long, only for like a few hours, but it was better than nothing….

"Not only do you need to rest up a bit, but if I don't get you fixed up, you die of blood loss… and I really don't want to have that on my conscious…"

"Crap, who knew one girl could cause so much trouble…." He said softly as he noticed the girl's soft and slow like breathing, as it grew raspy and short like, as she must be starting to go into an almost shock stage.

It looked like her wound was having a side effect and was about to start turning into the heavy bleeding stage…

"Well, better get moving or this could end up bad…" and with that, he shifted her weight again, so he was carrying her sideways like or so, but it looked like some weird version of a piggy back carry ride if anyone else saw it.

But it didn't matter at that moment, as time was not on their side, so speed was the only thing that was counted on, as he bolted with the girl from the area….

What seemed like hours later, the girl suddenly bolted out of the sleeping cot that she had been on. She looked around, not knowing the area, that she was in, as it wasn't familiar to her.

She was about to move and look around, when she heard footsteps coming. She turned to see that guy again, the one from before, with a small whit medical box.

"Looks like you finally woke up. Man, do you know how heavy you are for a girl?" He said, as she said nothing, just staring at him, feeling and looking confused.

He gave her a weird side look, as he pulled up a chair and sat in it, backwards, not taking his eyes off a her.

"Okay, something must be wrong with you, since you haven't said a word to me, since we met…." He said, as she still didn't say anything. "So, why don't we try this…"

He holds out a hand to her, as she looks at it.

"My name is Jake….Jake Muller…Nice to meet you…" He grabs her hand and shakes it. "Now you try it."

She looked at his hand again, as she opened her mouth and closed it again, no sound coming out.

It didn't take him long enough, to realize what was wrong…

She couldn't say anything, because she was mute.

'ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! I FOUND A MUTE CHICK?!" He yelled as she tilted her head to the side, watching Jake go off the wall.

Looks like this was gonna be more awkward than it looked….

**~To be continued….~**

* * *

**so, here is the first chapter. i hope you guys like it *even though it took me a while to write it* anyway, chapter 2 will be up soon or so later today, if i can get any time to post it up...**

**~Thanxs for reading!~**

**Note: chapter 2 will have a few changes to the intro *so be prepared for that..***


	2. Chapter 2

**Trusts of Silence II**

**A Resident Evil Fanfic that is all done and written by my 'crazy fangirl brain' * so be aware of some fangirl moments that might appear* it will mainly have crossover parts between games RE 5 and RE 6 so there will be some back to back moments with characters or events on which part I want to take place.**

**And there will be some characters from both games that make appearances, which ones, I have no idea at the moment. **

**And also this fanfic is mainly Jake MullerXRE!OCTerra, but there will be either some other character pairings/XOC pairings or OCXCannon that might coming into the story, so if you don't like that or are against them those types of fanfic's, then I suggest you don't read this.*Note to audience: I am new to 'cannon' pairings, so forgive me if I mess up a bit* **

**NOTE: any speaking parts that start or end with this sysmbol: _ /_ are thought based speaking sentences, in case the speaker isn't using their voice to talk. Any other parts that are in 'italic', those are either someone thinking or it's a mind thought of talking, like the narration…**

**This fanfic story might take a while on some chapters, since I'm kinda new to the Resident Evil series/Universe and so it required a lot of research on terms and character information. *so I tried to use as much details and info as I could, to help the readers understand a bit more*. Some in background info depth on Resident Evil games and characters has been taken from the wikipedia/google sites, Brady Games strategy guide books and from the books by S.D. Perry. I did watch some Resident Evil Game Cut-scenes to see and hear how each character acted and sounded, to help me write them out in better details…. So I am trying to write them out as best I could from memory, so if any character sounds bad, I apologize. **

**So bottom line is this for all disclaimer intros:**

**Resident Evil is owned by Capcom, the creators of the game.**

**I only own the OC: Terra RenWinter and any other OCs that might be added in. **

**CharacterXOC Pairings/OCXCannon Pairings:**

**Jake MullerXRE!OCTerra RenWinter**

**ChrisXOC **

**Leon S KennedyXAda *Not a pairing I think I could ever see work…more like the co-worker/enemy pairing* ~More to be followed soon….~ Please comment and hope you enjoy the story!**

**Chapter background song/theme: like all my other fanfics, I choose a song or band that I think would the story/chapter well, as I listen to it, while working on the chapter. It could also be like the opening to the chapter, as in intro song and it will also be at the end of the chapter, as it closing intro song. *note: don't own lyrics or song-belongs to creator and band***

**Complicate this world you wrapped for me  
I'm acquainted with your suffering**

**_All your weight it falls on me_**  
**_It brings me down_**  
**_All your weight it falls on me_**  
**_It falls on me ~ Heavy: "Collective Soul"_**

* * *

This was not looking so well for either of them. As Jake grumbled stubbornly to himself, the girl just watched him, not knowing what he was gonna do next.

After a few minutes, the strange mute girl turned her attention to the small white medical box that Jake still had.

She reached out a hand to touch the box, wondering what it was and why he had it. Jake looked at her, giving her a curious look, at her reaction to the medical box.

"What? You want the box or something?" He asked her, as she pulled her hand back, as if she just got scared of when Jake spoke to her. He couldn't help but chuckle softly at what she did. "Hey, now, don't get all shy on me, alright? The box isn't gonna bite and attack you, if you touch it."

The girl gave him a strange look, like she didn't believe him, but she didn't do anything else, as she just continued to look at the white medical box. She kept looking at it, keeping her focus on it, not knowing what she should do at this moment.

Jake let out a sigh as he reached out a hand towards hers, wanting to check on something.

"Gimme your hand…."

She quickly pulled it back, not knowing what he was trying to do. He tried reaching for it again, but this time, she slapped his hand away, as a way of self defense. He didn't say anything for a moment, then tries again to reach out for her hand, but she slaps it away. A bit of anger was coming into Jake's mind, as he continued to try and get her hand.

Soon it was turning to a little **'Reach And Slap Away'** War as he kept reaching for her hand and she kept slapping it away. This was starting to get on Jake's nerves as he wasn't liking her stubbornness at all and he was starting to lose his patients with her. It was against his nature to do this with some stranger, but if he was gonna get her to stop, he was gonna have to be a little rough….

Moving quick and fast, he pushed her down hard, making her fall off balance. She fell back onto the floor as he pinned her down, to keep her from moving at all.

She looked at him shocked like for a few minutes, but then her shocked face turned into a glare of anger, at being caught off guard like this by him. None of them moved for a few minutes, as Jake took her left hand and looked at it for a few minutes, seeing that there was a tight bandage around her wrist. Even though she had been knocked out when he put the bandage on her, he had a bit of difficulty when getting it on her the first few times, due to her moving about in her sleep….

After looking at her wrist, he started to check her arm, her shoulder and was about to check her neck, when the girl suddenly gave him a hard head-butt in the chest. The attack was hard and painful, as Jake grit his teeth from getting the head-butt sneak attack.

"Okay, now that, kinda hurt." He said, as she kept her glaring look at him, not letting him get away from her glare. "Would you please stop glaring at me like that? It's not like I wanted to end up like this in the first place…"

She continued to glare at him, as she gave him a small grunt and made a pout face at him, turning her head to the side. She was now acting even more stubborn, like a little child who wasn't getting her way. As he started to continue to check her neck, to see if she had any injuries. As he light touched her collarbone and throat area, something very weird happened….

He heard a small but angry voice in his head…

**_"**_**Will you hurry up and get off of me, dumbass?! Having you on top of me like this, makes you look like a big fucking pervert!"_ **_

The voice sounded female and it sounded angry, as it was said directly at him. Jake looked at the girl, as if the voice was from her. But this girl was mute and there was no way a mute girl would have recovered her voice in some short time….

"I must be hearing things….from being with this crazy mute girl…" Jake muttered to himself, as the girl got an angry look in her eyes at being called 'Crazy Mute Girl'. She then suddenly, grabbed his arm, holding onto it tightly with an iron like grip, as the voice from before came into his mind again.

**_"**_**WHO ARE YOU CALLING A 'CRAZY MUTE GIRL', PERVERT?! I OUTTA RIP YOUR THROAT OUT FOR THAT YOU DAMN PERVERTED BASTARD!"_ **_

And with that said, Jake was rewarded with another hard head-butt in the chest and then with another one, right on the forehead. He let out a groan of pain, at getting attacked twice in one time. But the girl still held onto his wrist, not done dishing out her punishment on Jake. She punched him hard in the chest, sending him falling backwards, so now he was on the ground and she was on top of him, ready to beat the living shit outta him.

"Hey! Will you stop that! I'm not a pervert!" Jake said, as she started to punch at him, which he blocked every one of her punches. After a few minutes of her punches, he started to realize something…

"Wait a minute….that voice…." He said, as she suddenly stopped punching him for a sec, looking at him with her glaring look still. "Was the voice I just heard…"

…..

"Was it yours?"

The girl didn't say anything, as her grip on his wrist, started to loosen a bit or so.

**_"**_**You just realized it now? Took you long enough…."_**_ The voice of this strange girl said, as he could hear her voice clearly in his mind, as he just stared at her, feeling totally lost and confused.

"What the hell? That is kinda fucked up, just a tiny bit…." Jake said, as he couldn't believe what he was seeing and hearing. "You can't speak with your mouth….but I can hear your voice in my head…." The girl tilted her head at him, knowing that he was so confused right now.

"How is that even possible?"

**_"**_**It's a long story, one that I kinda only half remember..."_**_ The girl said in his mind, as she looked at him, with her glare starting to fade a bit, giving him a softer look. **_"**_**But as you can tell, as long as I'm touching someone, only they can hear my voice, but only in their minds. It go even further, about a couple of blocks, if I have a 'certain device'...but since I don't have it right now, this is the only way you and I can communicate..."_ **_

"Wait, slow down. What to do you mean by 'certain device' and all that other stuff?" Jake asked, needing a bit more information. As he asked the question, he noticed a little red marking that was around the girl's neck, as if something was there some time before.

He looked at it for a few minutes as he suddenly understood what she meant by 'certain device'….

"I see…you wore something that allowed to speak like this, without having to touch someone…." He said, as she nodded her head. "And let me guess…you lost it somewhere?" Again, she nodded her head, proving that he was correct on both statement thoughts. He thought for a minute as he asked her another question.

"Do you remember where you lost it?" He asked, as she shook her head. He sighed again, knowing that this was gonna be difficult to figure out. "Okay, looks like you gotta lot of work cut out for you, Miss Girlie. I could lend you my help and some protection in your search, but there would be a bit of price for that…"

**_"**_**Price?"_ **_She said-thought, as she didn't quite understand what he meant.

"Yeah, you see, I'm what you call a professional mercenary and I usually don't take jobs or assignments without some kind of payment. In other words….cold hard cash, is the only price, that I ask." Jake said, saying his point loud and clear.

"…..And when I mean cash, I mean a lot…like in the hundreds, sweetie."

He looked at her for a sec, taking a few guess and notes, guessing that she didn't have anything like that on her.

"I guess you don't have anything like that on you, huh, girlie?" He asked as she looked at him confused like. Then, for some reason, she put her hand behind her to find something in her back pocket. Her hand returned to have a white envelope that looked to be filled with something.

She quickly hands it to Jake, as he takes the envelope, quickly sitting up, forgetting that the girl was on top of him. She let out a squeal as she falls off and slides down onto the floor.

"What's this?" He asked her, wondering what was inside.

**_"**_**For you. It's...pay...ment..."_**_ The were kinda stumbly like, as if she was having trouble saying some of the words. But he ignored the weird speech form as he cautiously opened the envelope, his mercenary instincts kicking in, as he as knew that when given a strange envelope, the thing inside could go for good to bad in seconds.

When he got the envelope opened, he was surprised to see what inside. He saw lots of strips of green, as it held a big sum of cash of some sort. He quickly counted it, and checked three times to see the total amount.

Inside the envelope he counted, the final total was about 25, 000 dollars.

He looked at the girl, as she just stared at him back.

"Where did you get this much cash?" He asked her. The girl titled her head to side as if she was confused for a minute. Jake quickly put up his hand to stop her from thinking. "You know what? Never mind what I just said. Forget it, it would probably make things a lot worse for you to try and remember how you got it."

He puts the cash in his back pocket to remind him to put it away later sometime. Since he got the cash, he now knew that he needed to help this girl. Even though it wasn't a lot of money and he usually asked for more, it was better than nothing and it was a job for him to do, since he hadn't been giving a lot of new jobs lately.

It would keep him occupied for the time being, so he guessed that he wouldn't be bored for at least a few days….

"I'll just keep it for now and accept this as payment to help you. Sounds good to you, girlie?" He asked her. She nodded her head at him, as she gave him a smile, not fully understanding what he meant, but she was glad that he would help her.

"So, gotta name at least, girlie? I would at least like to know the name of my client that I'm helping, before I take on a job…" Jake said to her. The girl suddenly got right in his face, as she held onto his hand again, her rusty-crimson eyes staring at his light bluish eyes.

**_"**_**Terra...my name, is Terra...Jake."_**_ The girl, now named Terra said, as Jake had finally gotten her name.

"Terra, huh? That sounds kinda foreign almost. Like a European name, almost…" Jake said.

**_"**_**Yes, it is. Terra is a name from Greece, so it's Greek. Terra means 'Earth' in Greek. "_**_ Terra said to Jake, sounding almost happy like. Then, without warning, she suddenly gave Jake a big hug, catching him off guard. "**_"**_**But 'Jake' sounds better. I like Jake...Jake, Jake, Jake, Jakeeeee!"_ **_

Jake could almost hear the giggles in her tone of speaking, as she must be very excited and happy for some reason. He was about to shake her off of him and tell her to knock the hell off, when he heard a sort of swishing noise. He looked to see what it was, as his jaw suddenly dropped wide open at what he saw….

….What he saw, was a fast moving, swishing, gray-silvery wolf's tail, hanging out from her behind. The tail swished very fast and rapid like, as if it was wagging with happiness or excitement.

"What the hell…." Jake said, as he pointed a finger that the wagging wolf tail. "What hell is that? And why is that there?" He asked her, kinda having a little bit of a freak out moment at seeing the tail.

Terra looks behind her, as she saw the tail that had snuck out when she wasn't looking.

"**_"**_**Oh that...that's my tail..."_**_Terra said as explained it as best she could. "**_"**_**It sometimes sneaks out, when I get to excited or so. As you can probably guess, I'm a wolf, of some sort..."_**_

"A wolf? Are you serious?" He asked her, as she nodded her head. A couple of thoughts raced through his mind, as he kinda guessed, why she had it. "Guess you got involved with The Umbrella Corporation, somehow?" Terra looked at him, confused at he meant by Umbrella Corporation. He points at her tail. "That would explain, why you…have that…"

Terra looked at her tail, as she didn't understand what he meant. She had thought that she had always had it, but something in the back of her mind was telling her something different. That he might be right, about maybe having some connection to Umbrella, of some sort.

_**Maybe she did, but how would she know….if she couldn't remember….**_

Not very far away, in a place that used to be a town, but wasn't a town, due to the infection that the T-virus caused, a figure of a woman was looking at some data on a laptop. She was a beautiful Asian woman with short cropped hair and wore an outfit of black and red: black leather pants, black boots and a red shirt, with the first button undone, that revealed a bit of her cleavage.

After looking at some of the data for a few minutes, she found a piece of information, that made a smile sneak onto her face.

"Well, now. I really wasn't expecting this…" She said, as she scanned the data cautiously, memorizing the picture and information quickly. The picture was about three years old, and it was of a old photograph of a young girl with brown hair and rusty-crimson colored eyes, that seemed to of great importance, since it was in held in a classified-top secret Umbrella Corporation File that the had dug up in this town's library arc.

"Looks like I might get something good outta this job." She scanned some more of the data, finding another bit of interest for her. "And it also looks like, I can use this girl and the new Virus sample to my advantage…"

And with that said, the woman, Ada Wong, the International Spy that her actions have always a mystery to everyone and anyone who she has ever worked with, closed the laptop shut with a loud snap.

"Guess I got my work cut out for me, this time…" She said, as she pulled out a cell phone device and quickly typed a short message. With fast fingers, she wrote out the message with the keys, and then pressed the send button, in a matter of minutes. As she packed up her things quickly and left the area, she left no trace that she had even been in this area, as she vanished like a ghost into the shadows.

How she was able to do the things she did and why she did them, no one would ever know. But she would be damn if she left a clue for the B.S.A.A, The Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance, catch her and sentence her to prison or worse, death, for all the trouble she had caused over the years.

True, it was always fun to leave them a few clues, like little pieces of bread crumbs for them to follow….

and then, watch them fall into the trap that she always layed out for them. No matter what they did, they always fell for the same old tricks and she always got to escape from the grasps, getting to be free for another day, each and every time.

But this time, she got the feeling, that she might need to use the B.S.A.A for this job, because it looked like it might be too much for her to handle by herself.

As she quickly looked over the plans on her cell phone device on what she had to do, she got the sense of seeing some old familiar faces again and imagined the look that they would give, when she layed out her trap for them.

Her used her phone to punch in a few numbers and waited for the receiving line to pick up. She heard a small click as they picked up.

"It's me…I found it." She said into the other line. "It didn't take long for me to search. The runaway had been trying to cover her tracks, but she left a small clue. It will only be a matter of time, before I go to collect her and you will have her back." She listened on the other end as she then continued speaking. "Remember your end of the deal. If you don't keep your part, I won't keep mine…just as a friendly reminder. So, I'll talk to you later…"

With that said, she hung up and started walking down the street, pulling out a long ranged crossbow from the strap on her back, as she started running. The main street would be a pain in the ass to deal with, but she knew that it would only be a few minutes for her to cross to her next rendezvous point….

_**Complicate this world you wrapped for me**_  
_**I'm acquainted with your suffering**_

_**All your weight it falls on me**_  
_**It brings me down**_  
_**All your weight it falls on me**_  
_**It falls on me**_

_**Hold me up to those whom you've deceived**_  
_**Promises you break you still believe**_

_**All your weight it falls on me**_  
_**It brings me down**_  
_**All your wieght it brings me down**_  
_**It brings me down**_  
_**All your wieght it falls on me**_  
_**It brings me down**_  
_**All your weight it falls on me**_  
_**It falls on me.**_

_**All your wieght it falls on me**_  
_**It brings me down**_  
_**All your wieght it falls on me**_  
_**It falls on me.**_

**~To be continued….~**

* * *

**so here we end with chapter 2. and i did say that the intro would be longer with a few changes. but i still hoped you enjoyed the chapter anyway. next chapter will have some flashbacks and meory parts of the OC Terra and things that made her be the way she is...**

**~Thanxs for reading~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Trusts of Silence III**

**A Resident Evil Fanfic that is all done and written by my 'crazy fangirl brain' * so be aware of some fangirl moments that might appear* it will mainly have crossover parts between games RE 5 and RE 6 so there will be some back to back moments with characters or events on which part I want to take place.**

**And there will be some characters from both games that make appearances, which ones, I have no idea at the moment. **

**And also this fanfic is mainly Jake MullerXRE!OCTerra, but there will be either some other character pairings/XOC pairings or OCXCannon that might coming into the story, so if you don't like that or are against them those types of fanfic's, then I suggest you don't read this.*Note to audience: I am new to 'cannon' pairings, so forgive me if I mess up a bit* **

**NOTE: any speaking parts that start or end with this sysmbol: _ /_ are thought based speaking sentences, in case the speaker isn't using their voice to talk. Any other parts that are in 'italic', those are either someone thinking or it's a mind thought of talking, like the narration…**

**NOTE ON CHAPTER: This chapter will have some parts taken during RE 2 (Year Timeline-1998-two months after RE), RE 4(Year Timeline-2004), and RE 5(Year Timeline-2009) in different areas, due to them being part of a dream/memory sequences that the OC has…**

**This fanfic story might take a while on some chapters, since I'm kinda new to the Resident Evil series/Universe and so it required a lot of research on terms and character information. *so I tried to use as much details and info as I could, to help the readers understand a bit more*. Some in background info depth on Resident Evil games and characters has been taken from the wikipedia/google sites, Brady Games strategy guide books and from the books by S.D. Perry. I did watch some Resident Evil Game Cut-scenes to see and hear how each character acted and sounded, to help me write them out in better details…. So I am trying to write them out as best I could from memory, so if any character sounds bad, I apologize. **

**So bottom line is this for all disclaimer intros:**

**Resident Evil is owned by Capcom, the creators of the game. ****I only own the OC: Terra RenWinter and any other OCs that might be added in. **

**CharacterXOC Pairings/OCXCannon Pairings:**

**Jake MullerXRE!OCTerra RenWinter**

**ChrisXOC **

**Leon S KennedyXAda *Not a pairing I think I could ever see work…more like the co-worker/enemy pairing* ~More to be followed soon….~ Please comment and hope you enjoy the story!**

**Chapter background song/theme: like all my other fanfics, I choose a song or band that I think would the story/chapter well, as I listen to it, while working on the chapter. It could also be like the opening to the chapter, as in intro song and it will also be either at the end of the chapter, as it closing intro song or at a certain part of the chapter. *note: don't own lyrics or song-belongs to creator and band***

**You're dressin all in black  
From your front to your back  
And all your evil ways  
They seem to go on for days  
And as a matter of fact  
You got one more night before ya**

**Smash it up, burn it down**  
**Tearing up the underground**  
**You wanna live like a super villain**  
**Back in the line up**  
**Before your times up**  
**You wanna live like a super villain~Powerman500**

* * *

Soon, Night would turn into Day, as the calls of sleep and dreams would arrive at one girl's mind…

As the memories of a lost came into view, many images came into her, some she didn't understand and some, she wondered why she had them…

**(Time-1998-)**

**(Raccoon City)**

The girl sat in the backseat of the car, as she looked out the window, knowing that it gave off little viewing for her to see with its black tinted windows. She knew that she wasn't allowed to say anything or do anything. She was supposed to behave almost like a doll, until she was at the place that she was being sent to.

Her long brown hair was tied up in a ponytail and her rusty-crimson eyes were dull and plain looking, as she sat silently in her seat. She heard voices being said in the background, but she ignored the sounds, like she always did. She always hated this, being treated like a caged animal or emotionless doll, not being able to be having the life of a human being.

She always wanted to have a normal life and be a normal human being. But it looked like, from the way things were now, she wouldn't ever get that chance. She wouldn't ever get that, not as long as she lived her life as an experimental guinea pig…

Suddenly, there was a loud thud, as the car suddenly lost control of the wheels for a sec. She felt the car lose it balance for a bit, as one of the driver's passengers, grabbed her from falling off of her seat. She looked at him, as she saw the white coat that he wore. All the other people in the car wore white coats, as they were all the same kind of people….

People who wanted to use her as an experiment and a human guinea pig, using her body as their humanoid doll, to make her into a living weapon for their virus samples.

"Whoa, that was a close one, huh little one?" The man said as she said nothing, like she usually did, as she took some time to look at the floor. "Looks like were almost at your new home. It won't be very long now…."

But he was wrong, as suddenly the car stopped, for some unknown reason.

One of the white coated people said something as the girl took notice of the car's stopping. She looked out the window and saw what looked like a police car, blocking their way. She thought it looked like a police car, but through the car's black tinted windows, she didn't get to see much to see…

"What the hell?" The man said, as he motioned for her to stay where she was.

"Stay here!" He said to her, as he slowly opened the door of the car and stepped out, being very cautious like. The girl watched him, not knowing what was going on, as she just stayed silent and watched. She could hear muffled voices through the windows of the car. They didn't sound familiar to her at all, since they were too muffled for her to hear. But as she listened in for a few minutes, she felt something in the back of her mind, trying to tell her something.

What her mind kept trying to tell her, was to get out of the car and run as fast as she could. It was telling her that if she didn't leave right now, she would never get a chance like this again…

So, without even thinking, she slowly opened the door, blocking it from anyone's view, as she quietly slipped out of the car. She looked to each side, taking a good look to see that no one was watching, and decided to maker her escape with a quick fast run. As she started to run as fast as she could, she tried to put as much distance between her and the 'caretakers' that wanted to put her in another caged up building. As she continued on running, she could hear distant shouts and voices, some of them calling to her to return to the car.

But she knew that she didn't want to. She knew that if she did go back, she wouldn't have any chance of having any kind of freedom for the rest of her life.

She wanted to be free, like the rest of the human raced got to be….

…..never to be a doll ever again…

She kept on running, trying to get away and be as far away as she could. But as she was making and getting some distance done, she felt a hand grab her arm and hold onto her tightly, refusing to let her go. She turned her head, to see one of the white coated people, holding onto her arm and keeping her in place.

"Where do you think your going, little one? You're not going anywhere!" She heard the voice of the white coated man from earlier. She saw his face red with anger, she guessed at her for trying to run away. But she knew that she couldn't go with him, or she would lose her one chance for freedom.

"Let…me…go…." She said, as she tried to struggle away from her captive's grip. But his grip was strong and was super tight on her, keeping her grounded in place.

Even though she hadn't talked in a very long time…..

She knew that she wanted to speak, at this moment.

"Let…me…go…" She said again, as she repeated it. "Let me go….let me go…let me go…LET ME GOOO!" She screamed outloud, using all her strength to try and pull him off of her.

But the man refused to let her go, knowing that she needed to go back to the car, and let make the drop off with her. If they didn't do it in time, they would all be in trouble.

She was about to kick him the groin as her last resort, when a gunshot was heard not to far away. She looked to see a hole in the man's chest, bleeding furiously through his clothes.

He started to notice the wound that he had, as he put a hand on his chest, taking his other hand off of his 'experimental doll'. He stumbled backwards a bit, trying to keep his grounds and balance steady, from being shot at.

"You….you…" He said, looking at the girl, as his eye focusing was going a bit fuzzy from all the blood loss that he was losing. "Did you…did you... just ….shoot me?"

The girl looked at him, wondering what he meant. She didn't have a gun at all, as she just held out her hands, to show that she didn't have one. She was about to say something, when another shot was heard, as a bullet went through the man's chest, killing him with the second shot. He didn't even get to scream, as the killing bullet hit him hard and he fell to the ground, making him hit the ground with a hard thud.

She felt her body starting to freeze up, as she stared at the body. She had never seen a dead body before, so seeing this in front of her, was a big and total shock for her.

She continued to stare at it, not being able to move or do anything at this moment. She felt like she would never move, as time seemed to pass by ever so slowly.

She would have continued to keep being frozen like, that is….

Until a sharp object was stabbed and injected into her back.

She let out a loud gasping sound as she felt the sharp needle in her back. A warming sensation started to enter her body, as she felt herself starting to go numb and her eyes starting to feel heavy like. She turned around, her body acting ever so slowly, as she tried to see who was the person, that had stabbed her in the back, with the needle.

Her vision was starting to become a little blurry a bit, but she was able to see the figure of a person, to what seemed to look like a man, standing in front of her. She couldn't see them well to see who it was, but she could tell that he was there, just standing right in front of her.

Her hand moved to her back and felt something in her back. She used her hand to pull out whatever it was. The thing that she had pulled out, was a syringe needle, that had been filled with something. Whatever it had been filled with, it was now in her system, making go into a numbing like forceful sleep.

She felt legs start to lose balance as she tried to step away from the person who had injected her with the syringe's drug. She tried to her hand to push the man away, but the man grabbed her hand, keeping a firm grip on her wrist. He held onto her wrist, not letting her get away, at least trying to not let her get away…

The girl tried fighting back from the drug that she was given, but it was no use, as it was too strong for her. Her eyelids were getting heavier and her body couldn't hold itself up anymore, as a black darkness covered her vision and she faded into the darkness of oblivion….

_**The memory would have continued, if it wasn't for a rough shaking of someone's shoulder's being shaked and someone yelling loudly like an idiot at a certain girl with a tail of a wolf….**_

"**TERRA! WAKE THE HELL UP! C'MON, WAKE THE FUCK UP, YOU LITTLE FURRY TAILED MORON!"**Terra heard the voice of Jake, loudly in her ear, as her shoulders were being roughly shaken furiously like. The girl's eyes snapped open as she suddenly was looking straight back at Jake, as he had serious worried expression on his face.

She stared for a few minutes, before he let go of her shoulders, as his expression changed to a normal looking expression, like something had worried him and it was now gone.

"About time you woke up. You were acting a bit weird there for some reason." Jake said as Terra looked at him with another confused face expression, as she was holding onto a blanket she had found for her little nap. "You were screaming and yelling in your sleep, like a damn maniac. Were you having a nightmare or something?"

Terra sat up as she kept looking at Jake, still with her confused face expression. She didn't have any ideas on what he was talking about, or at least she didn't understand what he was talking about.

She felt something lightly touch her hand as she saw Jake's hand over her own. She looked at his hand, knowing that he wanted to 'hear' what she had to say.

"Want to talk about what was wrong, while you were sleeping?" Jake said as he softened his tone a bit, as a way to let her open up and tell him. "If you don't want to, it's okay with me…"

"**_A nightmare…._" **Terra's voice said, as he heard it loud and clearly in his own head. **_A nightmare…or a memory…I don't know…it was all so strange…and scary…_" **

"A memory? You mean, you remembered something?" Jake asked her, as her looked at her straight in the eyes, to see if she was saying the truth about remembering something. If she did, then he might finally get some answers on everything that was about her…

**_I think so….I mean, I'm not sure. The details are kinda fuzzy. Like they are mine…but also…not mine…_" **Her voice had a bit of a trembling sound to it, as she must have remembered or seen something awful and it was scaring the living sit outta her.

"Yours but not yours? What do you mean by that?" Jake asked her questionly, starting to feel kinda confused at what she was saying. Terra didn't say anything, as she once again, suddenly embraced Jake in a tight hug, her shoulders shaking quite a bit and her body starting to tremble with what seemed like fear and sacredness.

Jake didn't say or move for a few minutes, as he slowly wrapped his arms around her, holding her in his arms, trying to be a little nit of comfort to her in her non good mental state.

"It's okay. Take your time. There's nothing to be afraid of, alright?" Jake said as he slowly put a hand on her head and softly and soothing started to stroke her hair, to help calm her down. "You don't need to rush it all at once. If you are forgetting some memories, they will return to you in time, one by one…"

Terra started to sob a bit, as she buried her face in Jake's jacket, still sobbing with a few hiccups added to it. It looked like she was more messed up than she thought. Jake kept continuing to stroke her hair and adding a few back pats to help sooth her sobs and cries.

"It's okay, everything is okay, there's nothing to be sad about…" The sobbing started to die down a bit, as she was starting to get a little calm down. Little by little, she was heading into a state of calm.

_**And that's when a little mistake, would change there entire situation, completely…**_

Jake tried a little trick that he heard one of his past guy friend's use on their girlfriend one time, when she was crying and acting very upset. He was told that it worked with a lot of girls, so it couldn't hurt to try it with Terra, couldn't?

_**And boy, after this, he wouldn't ever trust a guy again for as long as he lived**_….

"No more crying, okay, Princess?"

Terra perked her head up, at hearing the strange word that Jake just called her. She looked at him, wondering why he called her that.

"**_Princess?_"**

Jake realized his mistake as he mentally face palmed at the name he just gave her. He could have mentally kicked himself in the ass for pulling an idiotic stunt like that. But he didn't have a choice, I mean c'mon! He never ha d been in a relationship before with anyone, so cut him some slack for trying…

He was wasn't used to being in situation like this, especially since he didn't know how to deal with crying woman or girls. I mean, he was supposed to be a merciless mercenary, with a heart as black and cold as the darkness that followed him, from all the shit that he had to deal with while growing up…

And I don't think having a social life and dealing with girls was part of the mercenary program playbook, that he had to deal with all these years.

So thinking super fast for a good excuse to get him out of this mess, but mentally yelling at himself for not thinking of one that would be good, he thought of the first thing that came to his mind and prayed that she would understand it at least. The one that he picked to use for an excuse seemed to be simple enough for her to understand at least…

"Um, well, you act like such a princess in a tower, like in those old nursery and fairy tail stories, so I thought that the name princess would work. It can be a sort of nickname for you, so I don't have to call you wolf girl or fuzzy tail mutt all the time, since I might forget your name for time to time…" He said as she looked to be understanding it at least.

"_Please god, hope she understands that at least. If she doesn't, I'm gonna be in deep shit…" _

Terra started to think for a few minutes as she thinking if it was okay. After a few minutes she had a face of what looked like happiness on her face. He guessed that she must be happy about the nickname, since she had what looked to be a smile on her face.

She let out what seemed like a happy squeal, as she gave him another hug.

"Guess that's a yes." He said as was still hugging him. She kept hugging him for a few more minutes, then let's go, also letting go of the blanket that she had been holding onto.

When the blanket fell to the side, he got to see something that he really didn't want to see at that moment.

The blanket had been covering something very important and when she let go, the thing that it had been covering was, well…

Um….

…..

How do we put it, without it sounding so wrong and bad?

The blanket had been covering the upper part of her body and when it was let go, it revealed two sets of naked breasts with no bra or shirt to cover them.

So basically in small little words:

She was shirtless, braless and topless.

Jake just stared as he couldn't help it after, at seeing her breasts staring at him right in the face. Well, he was a guy after all, so who could blame him? So, after staring at what seemed like forever, he shook his head to try and get all the dirty thoughts that had suddenly came into his head at that moment.

"Dammit, what the hell….will you please cover yourself up? That's not something I should be seeing right now…" Jake said as he grabbed the blanket and handed it to her, for her to cover herself up with. Terra just looked at him, as she got right in his face, not knowing why she needed to cover up. When she got right in his face, she got a little too close for his comfort since he could feel her chest very close to his and it was making him think even more dirty thoughts.

If he didn't do something, he was gonna start getting super horny and excited….

And not in a good way…

He quickly pushes her away and takes the blanket, wrapping it tightly around herself, making sure that she was fully covered. How he was able to do it, without trying to make on move on her, took some serious willpower and concentration on his part.

"Okay, here's the deal: what just happened….is NOT okay! That is not okay to do at any times, alright?" He asked her, making sure she fully understood.

"**_Not okay…so that is a bad thing?"_ **Terra asked him.

"Yeah. Very bad. Very, very, bad…" Jake said to her, as he felt like he was scolding a sibling that did something wrong.

"**_Okay! That is bad! Don't do…_" **Terra said, as she nodded her head at him, understanding what he meant. So it looked like, he would have to say things to her simple and easy for her to understand any communication with her, or at least until she got enough of her memories back to k now anything….

**Looks like this was gonna be more hard on him, than he thought it would be….**

After giving her a scolding and lecture about the incident that she can't do anymore, Terra did some window staring, before she got sleepy again and was trying hard to stay awake. But she couldn't as she let out a small yawn and felt her eyes getting heavy and sleepy. Soon, she had the blanket again and was soon fast asleep, holding onto the blanket tightly.

Jake decided to stay by her while she slept, staying a few feet close to her, to make sure she didn't have any more so called 'nightmares' like last time.

Was it really a nightmare that she dreamt of?

Or was it a piece of a lost memory that was trying to make it's way back to her?

And how did she lose her memories in the first place?

He thought these things as he watched her sleep and also keeping a hand close by on the roll of duct tape that he was gonna use in case she tried to get her clothes off again and have a déjà vu repeated session of last time….

Let's just hope she didn't try that or otherwise he might lose his cool and control over himself….

**(Time-Unknown-)**

**(Wherehouse somewhere in Raccoon City)**

It seemed that this dream memory seems to be what maybe a few years or so after the last memory that Terra dreamt of. This dream-memory has an older or so looking Terra, doing a stake out at some where-house. She didn't know the reason why she was doing this, but she did remember that she was told to do it by someone.

She didn't know the reason why, but she knew that she had to obey them by any means necessary. She knew that it was important to do this task and she also knew that it needed to be done quickly….

As she took another look in her stakeout, she waited for an opening to sneak in and get done with her task-mission….

Inside the wherehouse, all the thugs and gang members were getting ready to do some moving of the stolen weapons that they had taken, as they were told by their higher ups and bosses.

They needed to get it done by the end of the time limit, if they wanted to keep this task a secret.

Then, someone looked up and saw the figure of what looked to be a girl, dressed in black from her short topped-shirt to her long knee high boots, as she was on the beams that was struck on the roof of their hideout. Then without warning, she started running and moving fast, dodging all the shots that ran out from all of their guns.

"**DAMMIT! IT'S HER! IT''S THE BLACK WOLF!"** One of the thugs said as more gunshots were heard, trying to hit her at least once….

**You're dressin all in black  
From your front to your back  
And all your evil ways  
They seem to go on for days  
And as a matter of fact  
You got one more night before ya**

**Smash it up, burn it down**  
**Tearing up the underground**  
**You wanna live like a super villain**  
**Back in the line up**  
**Before your times up**  
**You wanna live like a super villain**

So, she kept on running, moving fast like a dark black shadow. Well, she was dressed in a complete black outfit, but she kinda liked it. Black seemed to be her signature color of some sort. She didn't like happy and warm colors, like white or yellow, but she was more into the dark and outsider like colors, mainly gray's and blacks.

So moving in her outfit of pure black, she raced like a phantom in the wind, trying not to get caught by any stray bullets or shots. She could hear voices in all of her hearing surroundings, but she ignored them, as she used her sharp vision to see her target in plain sight.

"**GET HER! KILL THAT STUPID BITCH!**" Someone shouted as they knew that if she wasn't destroyed, they were be in deep shit with their boss.

But Terra knew that it was useless, since when she had first arrived here, they had signed their own damn death warrants. She let out a cruel like child laugh, as she raised her fist in the air, her nails already turned into claw like shapes.

_**Too late, bastards! Now is when the shit starts to go down!"_ **Terra thought –said as she came down on her first victim, hard and fast, not giving him any chances for an opening.

Then, like she had just said, shit did go down….bloody, hard and very fucking extreme…..

**Alright, alright you've been knockin down these doors, you've been filling up this room.  
You're been runnin round the place like your name was Dr. Doom.  
You're a killer of culture, a vulture of style, and it won't be that long before you end up on trial.**

**Smash it up, burn it down**  
**Tearing up the underground**  
**You wanna live like a super villain**  
**Back in the line up**  
**Before your times up**  
**You wanna live like a super villain**  
**Like a super villain**  
**Like a super villain**  
**Yeah**  
**Like a super villain**

After a few minutes of single attacking fighting moments, Terra was soon surrounded by her enemies, as they were formed in a big group of attackers. By the was things looked, There wasn't a clear or good opening to make a big shoot out, so she would have to take them all out with her guns and starts shooting them in big free for all shoot out. This circle would do the trick, since all of her targeted enemies were in the circle, so she can get all of them done with one bullet at a time.

As she started to load up some ammo into her guns, she felt a smirk come across her face as she started moving fast and quickly like, in a circle type motion, shooting her guns at each one of them, getting all of her targets with one bullet at a time.

She was taught that it was usually best to have either a machine gun or a gun that does many shoots a once, like a gun with double ammo or a double barrel handgun.

Since she didn't have either, her regular silver hand gun would have to do. But her gun did allow her to do special double shots, so it helped in her favor a bit…

She was also taught that If she somehow lost her weapon, during the first circle shooting, she could quickly pull out a second weapon ***if she have one at the time* **and stall the targets from coming after the by shooting at them, and by using certain martial arts move to dull them a bit…

And she had to exactly that, when one of the enemied targets snuck up from behind and got her off guard, making her lose her weapon. Well too bad for them, since she used her leg to catch him off guard, by kicking him hard in the leg, making him fall and lose his balance.

She had to do some kicking and hitting attack moves, before she pulled put a second silver hand gun, full of ammo and ready to start popping some lead into their asses.

As she now had her first weapon and second weapon in both of her hands, she continued where she left off and started the first circle shooting again, but this time, she had a second circle shooting that got started up. Soon, more targets were arriving and she made the circle shootings join up, creating one giant circle shoot out free for all.

The ways she did it was that while she was in the first circle shooting, she did a quick fast like action-jump move, jumping from the first circle into the second one, doing it all in one fluid like smooth motion, not missing a single beat.

This move was very difficult to pull of, since it all has to be done with speed, timing and most of all, accurate shooting range, or otherwise, the first circle won't be done well. But she had lots of training experience done to help her pull it off, so she could do this, probably about 10 more times if she wanted too…

As she was killing off all of her targets, the bad guy boss saw all his thugs and henchman go down one by one, by this one little girl. He just couldn't believe that someone like her, had some much power and strength and could take out this many people at once. Maybe he shouldn't have underestimated the group that she belonged with…

"_**A Double-Circle Shooting Attack***_….No way…how does someone like her, know a move like that?" One of the bad guy bosses said as he watched her killing off all of his henchman, until there was not a single person standing. He looked around, wondering what he could do.

He saw the girl now in front of him, as he knew that she was gonna kill him next.

He tried to say a bunch of stuff to make her back off, but it was no use, as none of it would do him any good, as she pulled out her gun and aimed it at his head. He saw her lips move, knowing what was being said to him, as they would be the last words that he would know…

"_**Shut up and die…stupid motherfucking cock-sucker…" **_

_**Again, as this so called memory was being brought to her mind, she would soon be woken up once again, awoken from her unquestionable sleep. **_

**Ah hey!**

**You're dressin all in black**  
**From your front to your back**  
**And all your evil ways**  
**They seem to go on for days**  
**And as a matter of fact**  
**You got one more night before ya**

**Smash it up, burn it down**  
**Tearing up the underground**  
**You wanna live like a super villain**  
**Back in the line up**  
**Before your times up**  
**You wanna live like a super villain**

**There's nowhere to go**  
**There's nowhere to go**

**No point in saving this town**  
**Fuck all those pricks and those clowns**  
**I know you'd rather abuse**  
**Condem or slightly confuse**  
**Kick 'em all when their down**  
**And just for fun you're gonna**

**Smash it up, burn it down**  
**Tearing up the underground**  
**You wanna live like a super villain**  
**Back in the line up**  
**Before your times up**  
**You wanna live like a super villain**  
**There's nowhere to go**  
**There's nowhere to go**  
**There's nowhere to go**  
**There's nowhere to go when your on your own, you don't care about what's wrong or what is right.**

**Alright, alright you've been knockin down these doors, you've been filling up this room.**  
**You're been runnin round the place like your name was Dr. Doom.**  
**You're a killer of culture, a vulture of style, and it won't be that long before you end up on trial.**

**Smash it up, burn it down**  
**Tearing up the underground**  
**You wanna live like a super villain**  
**Back in the line up**  
**Before your times up**  
**You wanna live like a super villain**  
**Like a super villain**  
**Like a super villain**  
**Yeah**  
**Like a super villain**  
**There's nowhere to go**  
**Like a super villain**

**There's nowhere to go**  
**Like a super villain**

* * *

***Note for audience: "A Double-Circle Shooting Attack"-**

**A Double-Circle Shooting Attack (Explaining time) is when the shooter is in a circle surrounded by their enemy or big group of attackers. There is no clear or good openings to make a big shoot out, so the shooter takes their gun and starts shooting all targets in the circle, by moving fast and quickly in a circle type motion, getting all their targets with one bullet at a time.*****It is best to have either a machine gun or a gun that does many shoots a once, like a gun with double ammo or a double barrel handgun. * **

**If the shooter somehow loses their weapon, during the first circle shooting, they can quickly pull out a second weapon *if they have one* and stall the targets from coming after the shooter, by using certain martial arts move to dull them a bit. As they get their first weapon and also have their second weapon, they can continue the first circle shooting, and start up a second circle shooting if more targets arrive. ****So the shooter will be in the first circle shooting and jump into the second one, all in one fluid like smooth motion, not missing a single beat. **

**So basically: First circle shot+second circle shot=Double-Circle Shooting. ****It all has to be done with speed, timing and most of all, accurate shooting range, or otherwise, the first circle won't be done well. **

**Most famous known people or characters known for being able to pull of circle shooting attacks are: Alice from the RE movies, Arucard from Hellsing (Ultimate version), almost every shooter in western movies, assassin type shooters, etc. ****Also, you need to be very experienced with a gun and need a lot of gun shooting training to be able to pull off this move, so inexperienced people shouldn't try to pull this off unless they know they have the skills and training to do it. *so I advise you not to try this at home with any real weapons.* **

**wow, i wrote alot for this chapter, almost 10 pages. *and i kinda started to mess with poor jakey a bit...just for fun. well, it's so much fun to tease and mess with him...* so, i hope you enjoyed this chapter and stay tuned for chapter 4...**

**~Thanks for reading!~**


End file.
